1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna and method for making the same, and more particularly to a silicon-based suspending antenna with photonic bandgap structure and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ultra-wideband (UWB) technology, bandwidth between 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz is often applied to imaging system, automotive radar system, communications and measurement system, as a wireless transmission multimedia interface of short range and high speed, to form an important technique of seamless communication. In recent years, wireless personal network (WPAN) systems have been defined in UWB, mainly for digital data transmission within a range of 10 meters. In addition, UWB has a high bandwidth and high transmission rate (up to a maximum of 500 Mbps), as well as low power consumption, high security, high transmission speed, low interference, precision positioning function, and low-cost chip structure, which makes it suitable for wireless personal networks and applications in digital consumer electronics products.
In the conventional technology such as making a planar antenna on a PCB substrate, the planar antenna has a narrow bandwidth and low radiation efficiency. In addition, due to the spurious wave effect and the surface effect of the microstrip antenna itself, when the conventional microstrip antenna in a communication system sends and receives signals, it can cause errors of the recognizing system data or affect the overall efficiency of data sending and receiving.
As to another conventional antenna, which is manufacturing on a silicon substrate (high dielectric constant), it has a narrow bandwidth and low radiation efficiency.
There is demand for a silicon-based suspending antenna with photonic bandgap structure and a method for making the same.